Heart By Heart
by Romitri99
Summary: Rose, Dimitri have been best friends for years. Dimitri has always had feelings for Rose. What happens when one unexpected night. Rose turns up at Dimitri's door crying, after finding her boyfriend has cheated on her? One night of passion leaves them a little surprise. They now must juggle working for their own FBI companies. Plus, deal with a psycho. What will Rose and Dimitri do?
1. Chapter 1

**Edited 6/1/15**

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Background information:**

**Rose Mazur works for her father's FBI branch; the Mazur's. She now shares ownership with her father. (Her cover story is that she works for her father's hotel business) Dimitri Belikov is the head of the Belikov's FBI branch. Nathan Ivashkov is the head of the Ivashkov's FBI branch. However, Adrian is the youngest child in the Ivashkov family, therefore not aware of his true father's business identity. Adrian Ivashkov is an artist, he's quite well known. Natalie Dashkov isn't related to Victor Dashkov - they just have similar surnames. Adrian is a very distant cousin of Lissa Dragomir and Jill Dragomir. Jill is Lissa's full sister in this story.**

**Dimitri 23 years old.**

**Rose 21 years old.**

**Now on with the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One:<strong>

**Dimitri Pov:**

Saturday night: I was sitting on my black leather couch, watching an old Western movie and a cup of hot chocolate in my hands; just my style. I couldn't help my thoughts as they drifted to my Roza and what she would think of me for watching one these 'God awful western movies' as she would call them - I almost chuckled at the thought.

I wish that Roza was here with me now, instead at home with her 'so called boyfriend; Adrian Ivashkov'. They've been dating now for the last five years. I hated the guy from the moment I first ever laid eyes upon him. But, I never said anything or stopped Roza from dating him; if she was happy with him, I would put my personal feelings aside for the sake of her happiness.

Our friends said I should have told her sooner about my deep feelings for her. However, I couldn't seem to form the right words to ask her. Plus, I didn't really want to risk our friendship, which I value very much. Things would become really awkward between us, if she was to say no; possibly even leading to neither one of us speaking to one another again. Then, our many years of friendship would be ruined. I just couldn't risk loosing Roza from my life.

Suddenly, a knock on my apartment door interrupted my thoughts. I stared at the door for a moment or two, contemplating on whether or not to answer. However, the knocking continued much more frantic. I quickly made my way over towards the door. I unlocked the chain; swinging open the door wide. Much to my surprise, I found Roza standing there, her cheeks stained with tears and her beautiful brown eyes starting to gloss over.

"Roza?"I asked while staring at her angelic sombre looking face. My voice barely sounded above a whisper, I was left speechless by her distraught appearance. It was not often that Roza cries and when she does she always had a good explanation behind it.

"He cheated me."whispered Roza, my eyes widened in shock. I immediately pulled Roza into my embrace, almost smothering her. I walked us both over to my leather couch carefully, after kicking the living room door shut with my foot. Roza cried into my shoulder. I didn't care that my shirt was getting wet; I just held her in my embrace, whispering sweet nothings to her in Russian into her ear - thankfully she couldn't speak Russian, I tried teaching her in the past but she never caught on; much to my relief now.

Luckily, after an hour Roza stopped crying. She rested her head on my chest while I wrapped one arm around her waist. I continued whispering sweet nothings in her ears, but now and then I kissed her temple in a comforting gesture. I couldn't help, but feel a slight tingle on my lips from each kiss.

"You know,"she sniffled."I found him in our bedroom having sex with someone girl."said Roza, her voice sounded pained. I suppose you would be after five years of being in a relationship with someone, only find out that they've been unfaithful to you. I couldn't imagine how painful this must be for her. I pulled her closer into my embrace, resting my head on top of hers. I didn't want to let her go when she's feeling this vulnerable.

"I just can't believe he would cheat on me... Especially in our own bedroom... Five years of a relationship for nothing - I knew we were starting to drift apart... But, he could have at least broke it off with me first of all,"said Roza.

"I wish I could make it all better Roza, I really do."I whispered in Russian in her ear. It was true, I wished I could make it all better for her and take her pain away. Suddenly, Roza laughed humourlessly out of the blue. I gave her a questioning look.

"It's funny,"she turned her head to face me; we locked gazes."Adrian always used to accuse me of cheating on him with you, I guess it was his own guilty conscience talking,"said Roza. My eyes widened in shock considerably.

"What, with me?"I asked, nearly sounding like a squeaky cartoon character.

"Yeah, he would constantly accuse me of cheating on him with you, you know because of how close we are with one another. He's always been jealous of you for some unknown reason, I just couldn't understand why."replied Roza.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing; Adrian grills Roza about the possibility her cheating on him with me? Why would he do that? He hasn't figured out about my feelings for Roza has he? Roza moved out my embrace, turning her head to the side to face me. She gave me a weak smile and placed her palm on my shoulder.

"You know what, I think I need a drink. Something strong in this case,"said Roza. I chuckled lightly at her. 'Typical Roza.'I amused.

"Do you really think alcohol is the answer?"I mused. She shrugged her shoulders. "Whenever hasn't alcohol solved anything."argued Roza playfully. I sighed in defeat, knowing the was no point in answering her back.

* * *

><p>Roza walked into the kitchen, I shortly followed her into the kitchen. She poured out two large glasses of my Russian Vodka; one for me and one for her. The hours seemed to pass quickly. Roza and I continued downing our glasses of vodka. We had already gone through two whole bottles of Russian vodka between us. We're about to start our third bottle. When suddenly Roza looked up at the clock upon the wall. Her eyes widened once she noticed the time.<p>

"I should probably go,"slurred Roza.

"What!"I exclaimed, some of the effect of the alcohol washing off me. There was no way I was allowing to go back to that bastard.

"It's getting pretty late, I should probably try to sort this out with Adrian and-"said Roza.

"You can't go back to him!"I exclaimed quickly.

"What? Why not?"asked Roza, her voice still sounding slurred.

"Because I love you more than he ever could!"I exclaimed suddenly. Roza froze and stared at me.

"What?"asked Roza. I sighed, finishing off my drink and taking hold of her palms on my own. I looked directly into her beautiful, big brown orbs; that I love.

"I'm in love with you Roza, and I have been since the moment I first ever laid eyes upon you. I've always meant to tell you, but I was too shy. Then you started dating Adrian and... I couldn't say anything."I said, my voice still sounding slurred still. I couldn't control the words that flew out my mouth, they seemed to just slip out almost naturally.

Roza stared at me for a moment or two. I began to worry; Roza didn't say anything which scared me - a lot actually. I was about to take my words back. Suddenly, she lunged forwards, crushing her soft lips upon mine. I immediately responded, intensifying the kiss as jolts of electricity shot throughout my entire system. Roza wrapped her arms around my neck, locking me in place. I wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her onto my lap so she was straddling me.

The kiss was so full of lust and longing. It felt incredible having Roza lips upon mine finally, after all these years. It was exactly how I imagined they would feel; soft and sweet. I traced my tongue across her bottom lip, she quickly opened up her mouth allowing me entry. Our tongues moved together in perfect rhythm, almost like we have rehearsed this. Neither one of us backing down for lead to dominate for a long time. However, all too soon though for my liking, Roza pulled away from me, resting her forehead upon my own - catching our breaths.

"You don't know how long I've waited to hear you say that,"whispered Roza.

"What?"I asked.

"I love you too, Dimitri. I always secretly have,"said Roza. I pulled away slightly from her, looking her in the eyes.

"You have?"I asked while grinning.

"Yes, but I gave up waiting for you to return the feelings. So, I decided to try making myself love Adrian, but I just couldn't. He would never be you, no matter how hard I tried... He just wasn't you."replied Roza.

"They were right, I should have told you sooner,"I whispered to her. She gave me a confused look.

"Who was right?"asked Roza. I brushed a strand of hair away from her face, tucking it behind her ear.

"Our friends: Lissa, Ivan, Christian, Mia do I need to go on,"I mused.

"They knew about your feelings for me?"asked Roza.

"Yes,"I replied.

"Same with me."added Roza.

"I guess they wanted us both to find out on our own,"I said.

"I guess they did,"said Roza in agreement.

"Better late than ever."I mused. Roza chuckled and crushed her lips upon my once more. And like earlier, Roza was the first to pull away. I almost started pouted. She looked at me directly in the eyes.

"Show me how much you love me Comrade."she whispered. Her voice sent cold shivers down my spine. My eyes darkened and filled with lust. However, I wasted no time in following her orders. I quickly carried her bridle style into my bedroom.

* * *

><p>I quickly slammed open my bedroom door and then kicking it shut with my foot. I dropped Roza down onto my bed, laying over her and began sucking on her neck; leaving a couple of love bites - claiming my territory. Roza began pulling off my black shirt, throwing it somewhere in my room. Roza pulled her own shirt over her head, throwing it somewhere in my room; leaving her in black bra. Soon her jeans, shoes and my shoes followed suit.<p>

For the first time in a very long time, I was starting to lose control. I immediately attacked her breasts; my mouth and tongue giving them the attention they deserved. Then, I started sucking on Roza nipple through the fabric, her moaning - very loudly may I add, which started arousing me more and more.

I groaned as I could feel my manhood awakening downstairs. Roza noticed my situation downstairs and moved her hand down there. She began rubbing my manhood through my jeans as I began placing kisses all around her neck; mainly kissing underneath her ear where I knew she seemed to like it. Roza moaned while pulling on my hair with her free hand. She pulled me closer towards her. I soon quickly realized that this was her weak spot. I sucked harder underneath her ear, causing her start to lose control even more. I couldn't fight the smirked forming on my lips as she began digging her nails into my back. I groaned and attacked her face with fiery hot kisses, moving down to her chest and back up again.

I moved up to her earlobe, doing the same thing as I did with her neck while palming her breasts with both of my hands gently. Roza moved one of her hands down, un-zippping my jeans and pulled them down - with a little help me - before throwing them away. I reached underneath her and unhooked the clasps of her bra, freeing her breasts in one swift motion.

I pulled back, smirking in satisfaction. I returned to paying attention to her breasts. She moved her hand to the waistband of my boxers. Roza hand dipped inside, I quickly moved it, pinning it down above her head. I pressed my lips upon hers, soon moving back to her neck and down her body and back up again. I felt jolts of electricity with every kiss upon her. Her moaning got louder and more frequent. I moved my lips back on to hers.

Roza flipped us over, returning the favour as she left a trail of kisses down my chest and back up to my lips. Suddenly, she began sucking on my nipple causing me to groan very loudly. Soon both our remaining pieces of underwear followed our clothes. I couldn't get over how beautiful her naked body looked. Everything about Roza was perfect. She looked like a goddess. I couldn't believe some how this amazing woman loved me back.

Roza straddled my waist, she looked down upon my enlarged manhood; a smirk formed across her plump lips. She began stroking me seductively. I groaned as her hands worked wonders for me. Roza mouth soon covered my enlarging manhood, she didn't disappoint in pleasuring me. She then took my entire length in her mouth, her head bobbing up and down. Several moans left my mouth; I am officially on cloud nine now. I rested my head on my pillow, my lips slightly parted. God this woman did things to me, unspeakable things that left me begging for me. I never wanted this to end. I gently ran my fingers through her silky hair.

I released my seed in her mouth and she sucked up every single drop I gave her. She looked at me and licked her lips. I groaned, as she looked me directly in the eyes. I flipped us both over, resting my hands on her inner thighs. I returned the favour by my tongue dividing in. She screamed out in pleasure, my name frequently slipping out. She tasted so good, so sweet and delicious. Roza started to lose all her control as I inserted two fingers inside her. She tangled her hands in my hair while throwing her head back in pleasure.

After finishing giving the pleasure down there. I moved to position myself at her entrance. I looked her in the eyes asking for permission, she nodded and crushed her lips on mine. I lowered myself slowly inside of her, I let her adjust to my size before picking up my pace. It didn't take long for us both to have each moaning - screaming - each other names out loud. It was a good job I live in a penthouse, that no one was within hearing range.

'Dimitri you're a God' often slipped off Roza tongue. My ego hit the roof at this point. Roza made me feel like a true man.

After we reached our release, I pounded her again. She begged me to speed up and soon all I felt was bliss. I started kissing her lips so passionately; she responded immediately, equally the same amount of passion as my own. And after our next release I pulled out and laid down beside her as both tried to catch our breaths. I turned my head to the side - as did Roza - grinning at one another. I pulled Roza into my embrace, her head resting on my chest and my arms wrapped around her waist. I leaned down and I kissed her lips lovingly, before pulling away and returning back our original positions.

"I love you, Roza,"I said.

"I love you too, Comrade."

Soon enough, we were both flat-out.

* * *

><p><strong>What did you guys think?<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Edited 6/1/15**

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Thank you so much for all your favourites, follows and reviews. I'm generally shocked at the feedback so far! I will be adding Tasha into the story, but don't worry, she's not like evil Tasha we all hate! I've switched around Adrian's and Tasha's personality slightly, so I hope you won't kill me! *Hides behind laptop***

**Now on with the story!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter Two<strong>

**Dimitri Pov:**

Waking up this morning was an amazing feeling, defiantly the best morning in my life. I still felt the afterglow from last night's events as they flooded back my mind. I could remember every single little detail about last night. I grinned at the memories, especially the memory of Roza finally admitting her feelings for me - vice versa. Finally the truth was out there. I felt like a weight has been finally lifted off my shoulders. And by some crazy miracle, she feels the same way for me.

Hearing Roza sigh happily, I looked down at my naked chest, where she was resting her head while snuggling into my side and intertwining our legs. I felt jolts of electricity pumping throughout my entire system with the sudden touch of her skin along my own. Roza looked so peaceful when she was sleeping, almost like an angel sent from above; my angel.

I gently brushed aside a piece of her silky hair out her eyes while admiring her true beauty. I could honestly lay here all day just simply gazing at her angelic face; she is just so beautiful, so beautiful that it hurts me sometimes. I decided to surprise my Roza by making her breakfast in bed. So, I slowly untwined our legs, gently placing her head on the pillow and pulled on a pair of flannel pyjama bottoms. I gently kissed my Roza's forehead, before heading into my kitchen.

Suddenly, I heard the phone started ringing. I quickly made my way into the living room, answering the phone straight away.

"Hello?"I asked cheerfully.

"Well, a hello to you too Dimka,"said Ivan. I chuckled as I walked back into the kitchen and began cooking Roza's and my breakfast.

"What's up?"I asked.

"What? Can't a best friend call a best friend on a nice Sunday morning without their being a reason,"replied Ivan, amusement dripping from his voice.

"Yeah, but I would have thought you'd be in bed with a hangover,"I said. It was true, usually Sunday's are his hangover days.

"Well, any other time I would have been... But, I had very angry, drunk boyfriend turning up at my door, demanding where a certain Roza was last night,"said Ivan.

"And what did you say?"I asked.

"I told him: I haven't seen her or heard anything from her since yesterday morning - by the way, you're welcome for that,"said Ivan.

"What makes you think Roza here with me?"I asked.

"I came over to your penthouse last night..."replied Ivan, I could virtually hear the smirk forming across his lips. I froze for a moment and began cooking again.

"You did?"I asked quietly.

"Yes, and what I found was... Very interesting, but I decided to leave,"replied Ivan.

"When exactly did you arrive and leave?"I asked quickly.

"A time... So, how she your night with your Roza?"asked Ivan, clearly amused. A large grin plastered across my face. I felt my heart racing at the mere sound of Roza name mentioned.

"Amazing,"I gasped.

"So, does this mean you two are, you know?"asked Ivan.

"I don't know yet, but I'm making her breakfast now. So, I presume we'll talk about that soon,"I replied.

"Good. Well, I shall leave you to your talk and good luck!"said Ivan, before hanging up. I returned back to cooking Roza breakfast, after placing the phone back on the stand in the livening room.

* * *

><p>I heard footsteps heading towards the direction of the kitchen. I looked at the door as Roza - wearing my flannel shirt - entered the kitchen, she gave me her man-eater smile. I grinned up at her. Roza walked over towards me and wrapped her arms around my neck. I wrapped one arm around her waist while cupping her cheek with my other palm. I kissed her lips lovingly as she stood up on her tip toes.<p>

"Morning, Comrade,"said Roza.

"Morning, Roza. How are you feeling?"I asked, both my palms now cupping her cheek's.

"Amazing, what about you?"asked Roza, her grin widening. My grin also widening.

"The same."I replied. Roza moved to sit on the kitchen island stool in front of me. I placed her breakfast in front her. She grinned and began eating.

"Hmm, this tastes amazing!"exclaimed Roza. I made her favourite homemade Russian breakfast: Blini with strawberry jam. I lightly chuckled at her.

"I'm glad."I said as I sat down opposite her and began eating my breakfast. We ate in comfortable silence, every now and then locking gazes with one another. We both shortly finished our breakfast. I placed both our dishes in the sink; for cleaning later.

"So, we should probably talk about happened about last night,"I said. Roza moved to stand in front of me. I leaned against the sink, whistled wrapping my arms securely around her waist.

"Yeah, I think we should,"said Roza.

"Do you regret it?"I asked, my voice sounding pained. I've never been so blunt about something in my life, but I couldn't not know.

"No! No, God no. I don't regret it at all. Do you?" Roza asked.

"No, not all."I replied. The was a moment of silence for us both.

"So, what does this mean for us?"asked Roza. I cupped her cheek with my palm, looking her directly in the eyes.

"I don't know. Whatever you want it to be,"I replied honestly. Roza wrapped her arms around my neck, locking me in place.

"I want to try this. I really want to be with you, Dimitri,"said Roza.

"I really want to be with you too, Roza."I said. We both grinned and I decided to make it official."So, will you, Rosemarie Mazur-Hathaway, be my girlfriend?"

"Yes!"exclaimed Roza. I leaned down, crushing my lips upon hers. She immediately responded and deepened the kiss. After a while I pulled away and cupped her cheek's.

"Move in with me?"I asked.

"What?"asked Roza.

"Move in with me?"I asked again.

"Comrade, isn't a little soon for us both to be living together,"replied Roza, in a playful tone.

"No, you practically live here any ways Roza, and we both know Adrian won't leave your apartment... So, move in with me?"I asked.

"I don't know,"she moved closer towards me."I think I may need a little more persuasion,"said Roza amused. I chuckled and kissed her lips.

"Well, the is the fact that your parents now both live in Turkey,"I said.

"Really? And what else?"asked Roza, a smirk forming across her lips.

"You'd miss our friend's and of course me, if you were to move back with them,"I replied.

"Anything else?"asked Roza.

"Yes, there is one more thing that I think is important,"I replied.

"Which is?"asked Roza.

"That I love you, Roza,"I replied. Roza grinned.

"I love you too, Comrade."added Roza. I leaned down again, reconnecting our lips together.

* * *

><p>"Finally!"cried Ivan.<p>

Roza and I pulled away, but we remained in each others embrace. Our faces turning to face Ivan, who was grinning like a mad man.

"Ivan, what are you doing here?"I asked, while glaring at him for interrupting our moment. Ivan smirked and took off his leather jacket, placing it on the counter top.

"Oh, just came by to see if you were up and wanted to go out for breakfast. But, I didn't realize you had plans already,"said Ivan, his voice dripping with amusement like early.

'Oh, that liar' I thought.

"Oh, sorry Ivan. We've already had breakfast,"I said.

"No, really. Such a shame, I was hoping to spend some time with my best friend today!"said Ivan.

"You both still can, I need to go start packing up my belonging from my apartment anyways,"said Roza.

"Roza, you don't have to go alone. Me and Ivan will help you pack, you know in case Adrian's there,"I said.

"You sure?"asked Roza.

"Yeah, that's fine with me also."added Ivan.

Then, Roza and I left to go get changed into normal clothes. Shortly afterwards Ivan, Roza and I arrived at her apartment in the city. We immediately began packing all of her belongings up. Fortunately, Adrian wasn't home and we were able to pack up all of her belongings without any troubles. Later that night Ivan, Roza and I sat on the couch watching a movie. Roza sat snuggling into my side. And for the first time in a long time I felt generally happier.

* * *

><p><strong>What did you guys think?<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Edited 7/1/15**

* * *

><p><strong>I don't own any details of Vampire Academy!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN**  
><strong>Thank you guy's so much for all your feedback so far, it means a lot to me. So thank you. I hope you guys enjoy the chapter and don't forget to leave a review.<strong>

**Now on with the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three<strong>

**Adrian Pov:**

After downing my sixth glass of Russian vodka, I slammed it down violently on the glass table; the sound echoing off all the walls in Rose's and my apartment. I looked up at the black metal clock upon the deep hunter green wall, filled with my painting's and photo's of our friends and families. My eyes darted towards the hallway. I sighed tiredly while running my hand through my hair. I leaned back on the plush black and grey couch.

Finally, I heard the door open and close loudly. I shot up from my seat, hurrying down the hallway to the front door. Rose arrived home four hours late from work tonight. I immediately demanded to know where she has been. Rose immediately sighed deeply and walked into the living room. I shortly followed her into the living room while continuing to demand where she has been.

"I've just gotten back work Adrian, you know the place where you earn money from!"yelled Rose angrily. Throwing her black bag on the floor beside the couch, she turned around to face me. She crossed her arms over her chest; huffing. I mirrored in the action in the doorway of our living room.

"Don't you dare lie to me Rose. I know for a fact that no one is four hours late home from work!"I yelled. She took a couple of deep breaths in and out. I could tell she was fighting the urge to say something that she'll regret.

"I had to stay behind to work on something big that my Baba sent me. it wasn't something I could just ignore. But, I wasn't only one there in the meeting. The was like thirty other people there too!"yelled Rose.

"Well, you shouldn't have a problem telling me what the meeting was about then!"I yelled. She glared at me.

"My Baba owns hotel's! Selling, buying and running hotel's. What do you think the meeting was about?"yelled Rose.

"See I'm not sure about that Rose. You don't exactly dress like someone who is in that line of business!"I yelled while gesturing to her outfit. She took another deep breath in and out before quickly rushing past me into our bedroom to change of her: black jeans, grey blouse, black leather and black ankle boots. I followed her and stood in the doorway. I folded my arms across my chest as I watched as she slowly began undressing.

Rose left this morning wearing: a black blazer, black slats, white blouse and flat shoes. I knew something was up. I knew Rose is lying to me about working in the line of hotels and I tended to find out why. My father; Nathan Ivashkov, often said similar about his job as Rose. Nevertheless, I knew better than that. I hated the fact they were both lying to my face about their jobs. Suddenly squinting my eyes, I noticed a large bruise forming just under her rib cage on her right hand side.

"What the hell is that just under your rib cage!"I exclaimed as I rushed towards her. Rose froze instantly. She looked at her rib cage and quickly pulled on her T-shirt. I walked over to her, grabbing hold of her wrists. Making her look me directly in the eyes.

"Let go of me,"said Rose.

"No, I'll let go after you tell me where that bruise came from."I said, almost sounding like a low growl. I backed Rose up against the wall, pinning her hands above her head.

"Adrian, stop it,"said Rose.

"Stop what?"I asked. I caged her in up against the wall. Rose winced.

"You're hurting me,"said Rose quietly, removing her gaze and looking at the floor.

"I'm not."I said. My voice sounded dangerously low.

"You're drunk,"said Rose, sounding more like a statement.

"I'm not,"I said.

"You are, you have that look in your eyes. You only have that look when you're drunk."added Rose.

"Where were you tonight? And how do you get that bruise?"I asked ignoring her.

"You're hurting me!"exclaimed Rose. I froze and stepped backwards. Rose sighed in relief.

"I'm sorry Rose."I said. Rose quickly moved around the room, stuffing some clothes into a large black bag.

"What are you doing?"I asked urgently. She stopped for a moment to answer me.

"I need to go to Turkey. My Baba needs my help with a business related problem. I was going to surprise you with a holiday in Turkey - some bonding time. But, I can't be around you now. I need some space to think about us... and what is going to happen,"said Rose.

"How long will you be gone for?"I asked. Rose finished off packing.

"A week or so."replied Rose. Rose walked out our bedroom and our apartment. Angrily, I punched the closest wall. Instantly regretting it as my hand began bleeding. I spent the rest of the night getting my hand looked at.

* * *

><p><strong>(A week later)<strong>

"Adrian!"moaned Natalie as I attacked her breasts with my mouth. I sucked on her nipples. Her hard nipples made her breasts seem larger than they were. Which made it bearable to find pleasure in.

"Oh, Adrian!"moaned Natalie.

"You like don't you."I purred. I rocked my body against hers while continuing to give her breasts some attention. Soon all our clothes were scattered around the bedroom - not that there was much in the first place. Natalie turned up at my apartment door wearing nothing but, a trench coat and heels while I was in my Egyptian silk boxer shorts. I was a man after all. I have needs that needed to be tended to - Natalie was more than willing to fulfill those needs and with no girlfriend around to do it for me.

"Adrian!"screamed Natalie as I plunged my tongue across her slit. My hands gripped her inner thighs tightly. In my drunkard haze, she tasted somewhat okay, not great, but just okay really. I continued licking her as she kept screaming out my name. I interested three finger's while licking her up and down. I imagined it was Rose that I was licking out, not Natalie Dashkov. Unfortunately the person my parents want me to marry. Rose tastes so much better her, but she wasn't here. I miss Rose. I wished she was here instead.

"Yes! Yes, that's the spot!"screamed Natalie. The corners of my mouth lifted up, a smirk playing across my lips. I knew Natalie was going to hit her release pretty soon. I moved to position myself at her entrance. I lowered myself inside her. I didn't wait for her to adjust to my size. I just immediately began pounding her again and again.

"Oh, Adrian! Harder, harder! I need more of you!"screamed Natalie.

"I want to hear you beg for it!"I growled.

Suddenly, I heard the bedroom slam open and something dropped to the ground with a loud thud. I pulled out of Natalie and pulled up the covers to both our breast bone's. I turned to find Rose standing at the doorway. Her brown eyes are starting glossing over. My eyes widened in shock.

"Rose, I can explain,"I said quickly. However, Natalie continued to place wet kisses on my neck.

"This is the last straw Adrian Ivashkov and I mean it. I'm done. We're done. Over with!"yelled Rose.

Rose hurried out the room. I heard the front door slam open and shut again. I screamed at Natalie to dress and get the hell out the apartment. She quickly gathered her things and headed out the door. I spent the rest of the night calling all our friends, some of her family; trying to find out where Rose was.

However, no luck. Rose's cell wasn't working, either that or she blocked my number from it. God damn it. Three weeks passed and still no luck. She was still nowhere to be found. I even reached out to my parents to try to find her. My father hired a private investigator to track her down. Mark my words, I will find Rose and make her mine again. No matter what it takes.

* * *

><p><strong>Rose Pov:<strong>

It's been a crazy couple weeks for me; three weeks to be specific. I finally ended my long-term relationship with Adrian Ivashkov and started one with Dimitri Belikov. I can hardly believe it. Finally, Dimitri and I admitted our feelings for another. We decided to give our relationship a try to see what happens. We're taking things slow at the moment - going out on small dates and spending time together.

Unfortunately for me, that means no sex at all. God knows how much I long for his touch. I can still remember that night like it was yesterday. I've never felt so alive in my entire life. Dimitri made me feel like every single fibre in my body was on fire. I never felt a passion like that before. He was so gentle and caring for me.

But, I've treasured every single moment I had alone with Dimitri over the last three weeks. Dimitri likes to take me to the lake we used to go as kids. He would bring along a picnic, which would bring back old memories of our childhood together. We would constantly laugh and discuss old times here. Then, Dimitri would then compliment me; he endlessly tells me how beautiful I am.

All dates over the last three weeks Dimitri has taken me on and I couldn't even tell anyone - we decided not to tell anyone yet. We're keeping our relationship on the down low for now. I have been dying to phone or message Lissa, Mia, Jill and Viktoria of Dimitri and I. However, I wanted to wait and see them in person. They probably wouldn't believe me if I called them, seeing them in person they would be able to see the truth written in my eyes. I haven't even told my parents yet. I know they would be defiantly, a hundred percent support us. They adore Dimitri. They think he would be great for me.

Dimitri hasn't told his family yet either. We're planning on telling everyone soon, at Thanksgiving breaks specifically. Ivan, the only other person who knows about Dimitri and myself, and has promised to keep our secret. Ivan would constantly tease Dimitri of him finally having the guts to admit his feelings for me. I have to admit it's quite funny seeing a six-foot-seven, Russian God, blushing in sheer embarrassment.

* * *

><p>Opening the doors to my office, I found my assistant and my partners in field missions; Tasha Ozera. Tasha is Dimitri's ex-high school girlfriend. They only dated for a year or two before breaking up. I never knew why, but they remained good friends as far as I am aware any way's. Tasha stood there grinning at me as she noticed I had finally arrived.<p>

"Hey Rose!"said Tasha cheerfully.

"Hey Tasha. What the case's you've got for us today?"I asked as I sat down at my desk. Tasha moved to sit on the desk right in front of me. She pushed her cleavage up towards my face while giving me a large smile. I noticed Tasha had unbuttoned a couple of buttons of her dark cobalt blouse.

"Well, actually we have a choice. But, I think you'd probably prefer to take on the multiple missing person case. "replied Tasha while handing me the files.  
>I scanned through the case's. Tasha was right, the only case that took my fancy and be able to devote my heart and soul into. Is in fact the case she told me about.<p>

Six young female's aged between sixteen and twenty all reported missing within the last year. Each of them was the youngest daughter's of rich and powerful families. Each of the six young female's were taken at different locations around the state of Montana. If my geography was correct, I say there is a pattern between the six different area's. There has been a couple of sightings of the missing female's, but no firm leads over the course of the year. It's possible these female's may no longer even be in the state of Montana.

"You're right. I'll take this one. Now, I want as much information you get about the disappearance's. Full background scans. Try to see if there are any connections. Oh, and arrange an appointment's with the parent's of the victim's,"I said,

Tasha nodded eagerly.

"Okay, I'll do that right away."said Tasha.

* * *

><p>I reopened the case file to start reading the information on the file. Tasha began walking towards the door, but stopped halfway and turned back around to face me. I looked up at her and gave her a questioning look.<p>

"I heard that you and Adrian broke up,"said Tasha gently. I nodded.

"Yes, we did,"I said. Tasha sat down on the chair in front of my desk this time.

"How you holding up?"asked Tasha, with a large plastered across her face. I sighed. I was actually doing fine since I have Dimitri now. A lot of people have asked me how I am doing; now Adrian and I no longer together. Lissa was the first one on the phone demanding how I was. I spent four hours on the phone with her. Of course, Christian was whining in the background.

Lissa, Jill and Christian are down in New York City visiting Uncle Victor. He currently suffers from the later stages of Sandovsky's syndrome. It's such a shame, the Sandovsky's syndrome made him seem like someone in their eighties, not someone who is in their mid forties. The disease is slowly eating him away inside and out. It kills to see one of the strongest men I've ever known to look so weak and helpless. I know it's killing Lissa and Jill the most.

Victor took Lissa and Jill in when their brother and parents were killed in a car crash; when Lissa was fifteen and Jill was thirteen. He treated them like his own daughter's. I would often would stay over at his house with Lissa and Jill. He soon became like an uncle to me. I too loved him like family, just like Lissa and Jill did. Besides, each other Victor is the only blood related family they have left. It's extremely hard for them, but they don't show their pain around Uncle Victor. The doctors say he only has a year at most to live now; Lissa and Jill aren't wasting it.

Mia and Viktoria were actually over the moon when they found about our break up. Lissa and Jill called them straight away from finishing calling me apparently. I didn't realize how against my relationship with Adrian they were. Nevertheless, as true friends, they put aside their feelings for my happiness. However, I kind of wished they didn't though.

"I'm doing good actually,"I said. Tasha grinned is possible, even wider than before.

"That's great - hey, would you want to go clubbing tomorrow night?"asked Tasha.

"Clubbing?"I asked.

"Yeah, Christian's new Club - Shadow kissed, is opening tomorrow night. He, Lissa and Jill all driving back home tomorrow morning for the grand opening. I was just wondering if you would go with me?"asked Tasha nervously.

Was she asking me out on a date?

"Yes, I am."said Tasha.

Wait, did I just say that out loud.

"Yes, you did Rose,"said Tasha, amusement dripping from her voice.

"Wait, are you a-"I said.

"Lesbian, yes I am,"said Tasha. My eyes widened.

"Wait, how long have you been a..."I trailed off.

"A Lesbian?"Asked Tasha.

I nodded.

"Since I was seventeen going on eighteen. Well, that's when I realized I was a lesbian,"said Tasha.

"That's around the time-"I said.

"Dimka and I broke up."finished Tasha. I nodded. She nodded and gave me a small smile.

"Look, you don't have to go out on a date with me, I know your straight Rose. But, sometimes after a bad break up people fancy a change. You know, maybe even start dating people of their gender."started Tasha." I'm not going to lie Rose. I like you, a lot actually. I have done for a while and I never said anything. But, I won't pressure you at all,"said Tasha.

"Thank you Tasha, but I-"I said.

"Would you at least like to have lunch and just talk as friends? You know, to off load?"asked Tasha. Hope is glistening in her ice-blue eyes.

"Sure, why not. I love to off load."I replied. Tasha grinned.

"Good. Well, I'll go get the information you want. Call Dimka's branch and see what they have in their database. Then, come back and we can go out for lunch "said Tasha.

"Okay."I said. I gave her a warm smile. Tasha left my office and I began reading the file again.

Suddenly, as I walked back into my office and sat down at my desk. A wave of nausea washes over me, however, I knew I wasn't going to be sick. But, I felt the urge to vomit. But, I continued to work through the nausea. The phone started ringing. I picked up my cell immediately and answered the phone. My Baba called to how I was holding up. I told him I was fine and that I haven't spoken to Adrian since that night. He told me Adrian had left hundred's of voice mail's, demanding to know where I am. He never answered or replied to him.

Luckily my office and Dimitri's apartment are on the other side of the city away from my previous apartment. He told me to be careful and watch my back just in case Adrian tries anything. To make my Baba happy, I told him I would be extra careful. My mom and Baba know I'm living with Dimitri now. They feel a lot more relaxed knowing I have Dimitri watching over me. Now that Adrian has changed. Baba ended the call and I continued on with my work. As the day progressed I had to fight the urge to vomit again, especially around lunch time.

* * *

><p>At lunch.<p>

Tasha and I headed down to our main work place restaurant across the street; The Golden Lilly. Golden Lilly if often the place where the Mazur and Belikov branches meet up. However, today Dimitri texted saying he had to work over lunch on a case with Ivan and Mikhail. I already knew Viktoria was working on her case over lunch with Nikolai also. So they wouldn't be able to make lunch today. I told him it was fine. He texted back telling me he would see me at home. I felt butterflies in my stomach from the word 'home'. Eddie, Mason and Meredith also texted to say they want to work on their case over lunch.

Mia is currently away with her boyfriend; Aaron, visiting his family in Europe. I still, can't they're dating. It's been five years and I am still in shock. Aaron was actually Lissa ex-boyfriend, but apparently he had always liked Mia. Lissa at first was extremely hurt when Mia started dating him straight away. However, once Christian got the guts to ask her out. Thankfully Lissa and Mia became friends again. So, Tasha and I went to lunch alone today.

"Let's take the booth in the back,"said Tasha.

"Sure, lead the way."I said. I followed Tasha to the back of the diner. Tasha sat down in the black leather circular booth. I sat down opposite her. Tasha pulled out six files and placed them down on the wooden table of the booth.

"Here, this all the backgrounds of the missing victim's."said Tasha. I opened the first file up.

**Full name: Avery Louise Lazar**

**Date of birth: 19/7/1996**

**Gender: Female**

**Eye colour: Blue-Grey**

**Hair colour: Black**

**Origin: Montana, America**

**Occupation: Student**

**Parents:**

**Eugene Lazar (Father)**

**Aline Lazar (Mother)**

**Relatives:**

**Reed Lazar (Brother)**

**Brandon Lazar (Brother)**

**Blake Lazar (Uncle)**

**Marcus Lazar (Grandfather)**

Avery was last seen out with a small group of close friends in April at the Montana mall. Witnesses at the mall say they saw Avery walk our the mall, with six men dressed in head to toe in black-

"Hello, my names Inna, I'll be your waitress tonight. What can I get you both?"asked Inna. I looked up from Avery's file at the waitress. I ordered a large pizza, chips, doughnut's and a coke. Tasha ordered the spicy chicken curries and diet coke.

* * *

><p>Tasha put the files away once the food arrived. The fumes instantly made my stomach turn. I ended up having to rush to the bathroom to puke my guts out. Fortunately Tasha followed me inside and held my hair as I puked. She rubbed smooth and soft circular motions on my back. I continued puking my guts out.<p>

"Shh, it's okay."whispered Tasha. I gripped the toilet seat with the palms of my hands. After another ten minutes of puking, I finally emptied my stomach. I flushed the toilet and walked out of the stall. Then, I turned on the tap water.

"You okay Rose?"asked Tasha gently, leaning against the sink beside me. I splashed my face a couple of times with water and nodded.

"Yes, I'll be fine,"I replied. I was fine, apart from feeling a little tired and still a little sick again.

"Rose, I think you should take the rest of the day off."said Tasha. I nodded.

"Want me to drive you home?"asked Tasha.

"Thanks, that would be great."I said.

Soon enough, I was home and got changed into shorts and a tank top. I got into bed.

"I'm going to go call Dimka. I'll be right back."said Tasha as she pulled the covers on mine and Dimitri bed. If Tasha noticed the mixture of male and female belongings around the room, she didn't mention it. Tasha kissed my forehead and left the door opened slightly. I felt my eyes dropping. I tried to keep my eyes open. But, it was no use as the darkness overthrew me.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you guys think?<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**

**Hey, guys, sorry it has taken me so long to update, I was in hospital earlier this month and have been forcing on getting better. (Was nothing serious! Just family problems having effects on me) But, thank you so much for all the feedback so, it truly means a lot to me. Would guys like to me include a lemon scene in again soon? Steamy like the first one or normal lemon scene? **

**It might seem all okay at the moment for the characters, but some drama will be coming up soon. I promise it will be juicy! And if anyone has any suggestions? I would love to hear what you guys would like me to include in the story! Lastly, I recently started a new story called 'The Warriors Heart', don't forget to check that out! I'll be updating soon!**

**Now on with the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Dimitri Pov:<strong>

I finished texting back Roza. She said that was having lunch alone with Tasha. Everyone else is too busy to meet up at our usual restaurant for lunch; The Golden Lily, today. Christian, Lissa and Jill are still down in New York city. Mia and Aaron are still in Europe, but they're flying home tonight. I badly wanted to see Roza as I loved spending all my free time with her nowadays. However, Ivan, Mikhail and I are all stuck inside my office waiting to receive a specific file. The file is one related to our case.

I knew Roza would be in safe hands with Tasha. Their field partners and they both knew each other's strength and weakness inside and out. They've been partners for a number of years now and would both lay down their life for each other. And much like Roza, Tasha would certainly take no shit from anyone. And would contact me the first sign of danger - aka Adrian.

I knew Adrian wouldn't give up on Roza, certainly not without a fight. Especially since he has loathed me since the day he first ever met me - the feeling was mutual. And what he did to Roza, cheating on her with a random woman, gave me even more of a reason to do so. Even more so, after our - Ivan, Mikhail and me - last phone call from Abe; Roza's father. Abe warned us earlier that he might go after Roza for revengeful reasons.

I called Tasha afterwards, she immediately stated she would keep an out for Adrian or anyone suspicious. She knew of my strong feelings towards Roza just as much as Ivan did. They're two of my best friends and they know all my secrets - vice versa. They've often encouraged me to act upon my feelings. However, unlike Ivan, Tasha doesn't know about our relationship yet. But, I think she could have some suspicions. Not that she has ever mentioned anything about my face. I could tell by the way she spoke about Roza to me, she hinted - but, never straight out questioned me.

'Only one more week Dimitri and you'll be able to tell everyone - the world, about your relationship if you wanted to' I thought to myself.

* * *

><p>Currently I was online shopping for jewellery for my Roza for our upcoming month anniversary; on her favourite jewellery shop website; I'Esprit. <strong>(AN: The Spirit)** Scrolling through the limited edition section, I found a silver, diamond rose shaped necklace, which I knew she would absolutely adore. I know she doesn't like rose related items, but this was something else, something out of this world. This would be one rose related item she would certainly like.

Looking up from my laptop, I noticed Ivan sat down opposite me, across my long oaken desk; in my skyscraper building office-view. He studied his phone intently as he frantically typed away; highly engrossed in his texting. I raised an eyebrow at his actions. He looked like a teenage girl messaging her crush. I know because my two younger sisters did this all the time in their teenage years; I almost chuckled at the thought.

Ivan - since the moment we arrived this morning - hasn't put down his phone and paid attention to our work. All morning I had to run around the branch alone, like a headless chicken, ensuring that everyone's cases were running along smoothly. Fortunately, everyone has so far found leads, some more major than others. However, they were at least on the right track to complete their case's. While Lord of the Manor - Ivan - stayed in my office on his phone.

Ivan has a large goofy grin plastered across his face. His light blue eyes full of adoration, it was similar to the way I look at my Roza every single day.

'He must really like the woman on the other end of the phone' I thought to myself.

I'm very curious to know whom he was messaging, however, just as I was about to ask him. Suddenly, Mikhail slammed opened the doors of my office.

"Dimka, Ivan, look what I've just received!"Mikhail exclaimed.

"What have you got there?"I asked.

Mikhail slammed a file down on the wooden oak desk loudly. Ivan immediately jumped backwards in one of my leather office chairs, to which Mikhail and I chuckled lightly at. Ivan's phone dropped on top of the desk, he quickly placed it inside his blazer pocket. I picked up the file while raising an eyebrow; I noticed it the file was our file. I looked up slightly and noticed Mikhail still had a file in his hands.

"I think I found something suspicious about our case,"said Mikhail.

Our case: illegal trafficking among two known, deadly and powerful mobster families; selling and buying young women. We haven't confirmed which two mobster families are behind the trafficking. However, we have six well known mobster family names narrowed down. We're hundred percent certain that two of the six names on our list are behind the illegal dealings.

I opened the file and began reading the history of our case.

'-Few of the victims involved in the illegal dealings, are a rich family background, each with powerful influence in the world of business. The remaining female victims are from families that are now deceased. Reports claim their families were pronounced deceased not long after the female victims went missing.

Sources claim from former case owners Agent Johnson and Swan, that at one point they were holding the women in Margeride, France. Held hostage in a secret underground lair, under a French family owner lake house. A search team; the Guardian's, was sent to examine the lair and gather as much information as possible. The mission was successful.

Later the case was passed to the Belikov branch for further investigation. Agent Belikov, Zeklos and Tanner were immediately presented with the case. They soon received an anonymous call from an eyewitness to the France hostage lair. The witness left no name or contact details for further questioning. Their voice was auto tune out for identification reasoning. However, they stated they worked in France guarding the missing female victims.

They also stated that the mobsters were planning on holding the victims in the usual landmarks around the world, and would only tend to stay in one place for a couple of weeks at a time. The longest stay was a month and a half. Unfortunately, they only spoke briefly over the phone and weren't able to trace the phone call back to the receiving location-"

"What did you find?"Ivan asked. I looked up from the file.

"Well, you know earlier when Tasha emailed us this morning, asking us to run our own background scan on Rose's and her case?"Mikhail asked. My ears instantly perked up.

We both nodded.

"I passed their case onto Joshua down in the Stelle watch base, and he passed it to the Alchemists for me. Well, afterwards I walked down to the file room to collect our case. That's when I got to thinking about... Maybe having them take a look at our case also. Our case was also passed to them-"Mikhail said before I cut him off.

**(A/N: Alchemists are Private investigators)**

"Did they get any result back?"I asked. I leaned forwards, resting my elbows on my desk.

"Yes, Sydney Sage - the new Alchemist down in the Amberwood building, passed on the files to me now. On my way up here, I started reading through what she found. Turns out the is a connection between both our cases,"said Mikhail.

Ivan and I gave him a confused look. Mikhail passed Ivan the other file. He opened the first page, but continued to look up at Mikhail.

"Care to elaborate on that discovery for us Mikhail?"asked Ivan, trying to sound professional.

Mikhail explained that Tasha's and Roza's case is about the disappearance of six different young women. And their surname names match the names of our missing females too.

"So we're looking for the same people - well, they're looking for the female victims and we're looking for the mobsters?"asked Ivan.

"Basically."replied Mikhail.

A large grin started appearing across my face at the mere thought of getting a chance to work with my Roza.

"I suppose five brains are better than three. We might have more of a chance of bringing down these mobsters, before any more women fall victims to them."I said.

They nodded in agreement.

"So, this is Rose's and Tasha's case file in my hands?"asked Ivan.

Mikhail nodded.

"Yes. Oh, don't take anything out the file, I need to drop this off at the Mazur branch tonight,"said Mikhail.

"Sure, no problem."said Ivan.

Ivan began slowly reading the file when suddenly my phone started ringing loudly. I quickly pulled out my phone out of my pocket and answered; without checking the caller ID.

"Belikov,"I said.

"Hey, Dimka. It's Tasha here-"said Tasha, she sounded concerned and worried about something.

"Hey, Tasha. What's wrong?"I asked.

"It's Rose she's - I think you should come home,"said Tasha.

My heart nearly stopped beating. I knew all the colour in my face suddenly drained away. Ivan and Mikhail gave me concerned looks, almost asking what's wrong.

"I'm now my way."I said before hanging up.

Ivan and Mikhail gave me a curious look now. I quickly gathered my things and heading out the door.

"I have to go. I'll see you both later!"I called.

"Dimka, where you are going!"Ivan called, however, I continued on hurrying towards the exit of my work building.

* * *

><p>"Tasha, I'm home! Where is Roza? She is okay? What happened? Did Adrian find her? Is she hurt? Are you hurt too? Do I need to phone anyone?"I asked the second I stepped foot in the door.<p>

I threw my briefcase down on the floor down beside the door and hung up my blazer. I raced down the hallway into the living room, to where I found Tasha, entering the room from the master bedroom. She had a damp cloth in her hands. Her eyes were filled with concern and looked tired. She had her hair tied back in a messy bun.

Tasha didn't look hurt or had the slightest sign of injury; I sighed in relief. I knew immediately that they were both haven't been attacked. But, it made me wonder what's wrong with Roza.

"Relax Dimka, you won't be any help if you get yourself worked up,"said Tasha.

"You're right."I said."But, where is Roza? Did something happen?"

"She's in your room, follow me and I'll explain afterwards."said Tasha.

I nodded and followed her into Roza and my bedroom - Tasha didn't know that. The room was very dimly lit, but I could see a figure lying in bed on top of the covers. I knew it was Roza. Quickly I rushed to her side and started stroking her hair. I lightly pressed my free hand against her forehead; she felt quite warm.

"She's burning up,"I said.

"Here put this on her head."said Tasha while handing me the damp cloth in her hands earlier.

I thanked her and lightly pressed it on her forehead. Tasha moved to stand on the other side of the bed after retrieving another damp cloth.

After an hour, we managed to get Roza's fever down luckily. She continued to sleep, not once, stirring in her sleep.

Tasha decided to go make some coffee for us while I changed Roza into a pair of my black briefs boxers and flannel shirt. I kissed Roza lips lightly before heading into the kitchen; allowing her to sleep in peace. Walking into the kitchen, Tasha gave me a small smile and handed me a cup of coffee. I thanked her and we both sat down on chairs at the kitchen isle. I ran a hand through my hair and took a sip of coffee, but nearly spat it out because of Tasha's question.

"Are you dating Rose?"asked Tasha.

My eyes widened in shock, a little too much. Tasha smirked and sipped her cup of coffee.

"What makes you think we're dating?"I asked rather quickly, a little too quickly.

"Well, when I brought up the subject of Adrian she seemed happy... A little too happy about no longer dating him. And when I asked her out to go Christian's new club with me, she wasn't herself - she seemed like there was someone else she would prefer to go there with too - I mentioned your name, I don't think she realized it, but her face lit up like a Christmas tree. And you seem happier nowadays too, a lot happier I should say. I'm not blind Dimka. I have eyes and can read the signs when they're right in front of me."said Tasha. I blushed.

"Please don't tell anyone, we're waiting until Thanksgiving next week before we tell everyone,"I said.

"Of course. Oh, you probably should tell Ivan to stop stumbling over his word whenever you and Rose is mentioned,"said Tasha with a large smirk plastered across her face.

Ivan, perhaps he wasn't doing a good job at hiding Roza's and my relationship as I thought.

"Good to know."I said.

Tasha chuckled.

"Well, what happened earlier when you called me?"I asked, changing the subject.

Tasha nodded in understanding.

"She was throwing up and feeling dizzy. I would take her to the doctors to get checked out. She's never usually sick,"said Tasha.

I nodded.

"I will,"I said.

"Good luck getting her there,"said Tasha.

"Lissa and I will drag her there if we have to,"I said.

"I bet you would."said Tasha.

I chuckled and finished my cup of coffee. I walked over to the sink and put my cup in.

"I'm going to check Roza. Make yourself at home."I said.

She nodded.

* * *

><p><strong>Rose Pov:<strong>

I felt the bed dip beside me. Suddenly, I felt someone press their lips lovingly against my forehead. Sparks of electricity jolted through my entire body from their lips and instantly knew it was Dimitri. Leaning back, he repeatedly ran a hand through my hair. Slowly I started opening my eyes. I carefully started sitting up and locked gazes with Dimitri. His beautiful, concerned looking, deep brown eyes staring gently into my eyes; almost as if he was afraid I was going to shatter into a million pieces.

"Morning Roza,"said Dimitri quietly. I blinked a couple of times.

"What?"I croaked. I noticed for the first time that my throat was really dry.

"It's five in the morning, you've slept for over fourteen hours Roza,"replied Dimitri.

"I have?"I asked.

He nodded.

"Yes, Tasha and I checked up on you a lot during the night, until she went home at three."said Dimitri.

I nodded.

Dimitri placed a hand on my knee while his other palm remained in my hair. I noticed for the first time that I was wearing his boxer shorts and his flannel shirt. Dimitri followed my gaze.

"You started burning up earlier, but Tasha and I got it down - I changed you into some lighter."said Dimitri.

I nodded in understanding and I felt him squeeze my knee.

"How are you feeling?"asked Dimitri, his voice was laced with concern. I smiled weakly.

"Thirsty and hungry, but better otherwise,"I replied.

He chuckled lightly.

"Would you like me to make you some of my famous hot chocolate and some breakfast?"asked Dimitri.

I nodded.

"Well, I could never say no to food and your famous hot chocolate,"I said, amusement dripping from my voice.

"I'll be back in ten-"said Dimitri.

"No, I'll sit in the kitchen and eat,"I said.

"Okay."said Dimitri.

He quickly leaned forwards and kissed my lips, before helping me out of bed.

* * *

><p>"Here,"said Dimitri while handing me a plate full of pancakes covered in chocolate and a cup of hot chocolate.<p>

"Thanks, Comrade."I said.

Dimitri sat down opposite me in the kitchen and started eating his breakfast at the same time I did. The pancakes tasted amazing. I looked Dimitri's cooking, but I loved his mothers cooking too.

"Tasha knows about us,"said Dimitri suddenly. I froze.

"She does?"I asked.

"Yeah, and apparently she asked you out too,"said Dimitri, jealously hinted in his voice a little.

"Yes, she did. But, I think it was-"I said.

"I know it was harmless, don't worry Roza."said Dimitri.

I smiled. However, I started to feel sick suddenly. I stopped eating. Dimitri gave me a confused look.

"Roza?"asked Dimitri.

I quickly rushed to the guest bathroom in the hallway. I heard footsteps behind me. I slammed open the door and vomited down the toilet. Dimitri held my hair back and rubbed soothing circular motions on my back while whispering sweet nothings in Russian. I gripped the toilet seat with the palms of my hands for dear life. I continued puking my guts out. Suddenly, I heard three more pairs of feet heading towards the bathroom.

"Rose!"exclaimed a voice I recognized as being Lissa.

Lissa rushed to my side. I heard other footsteps retreating back out the room. Lissa, Christian and Jill must have driven back earlier if they're home now. After another ten minutes of puking, I finally emptied my stomach. I flushed the toilet and brushed my teeth. Then I noticed a tube birth control which I didn't know where in here beside the sink; my eyes widened. I picked up the tube and studied it for a minute. Lissa, out of my corner of my eye, noticed my shock.

"Dimitri, I need to speak to Rose alone, can you go wait in the living room with Christian and Jill?"asked Lissa.

"Sure, I'll be in the living room if you need me."said Dimitri before pressing his lips against my hair. He closed the door behind him, allowing Lissa and I more privacy. I turned around to face her. Her jade-green eyes piercing my brown ones.

* * *

><p><strong>What did you guys think? Sorry it has taken so long for me update and that's only half a chapter. So, Tasha knows! Ivan didn't do a great job of hiding it! Lissa, Jill and Christian are back! Isn't Dimitri such a sweetheart! Don't forget to leave a review and I promise to write the last part of the chapter up very soon! Thank you <span>RozalineGrey899<span> and veerle D.c for messaging me and reminding me to update! **

**Also, I am going to do some shout outs for stories to read that I like at the moment. Please inbox me with stories that I should try. Oh, if you want a shout out don't be afraid to message me to ask as I'm going to start doing them now!**

**Some Must Reads:**

**RozalineGrey899 - Truth or Lie? (Amazing story!)**

**chellie87 - Shadow Engulfed (Love it)**

**DamphiricAngel2014 - Meet Me In The Moonlight (Love it so much)**

**XJelly-Bean-AndriodX - Bargaining my heart (Amazing)**

**Safe Heaven - RozaBelikova-x (Fanastic!)**

**Hot Russian Doctor - xxxsezaxx (Her story amazing too)**

**I'll proof read tomorrow!**

**-Romitri99**


	5. Chapter 5

**I re-posted this chapter to see if some of you can see it now? I noticed some people reviewed and sat they couldn't see it. **

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Hey guys I'm back again -twice in one week, you guys are so lucky! I wanted to say that I wish everyone a happy new year, and may you and your families have a great year ahead. It's already New Year in England now. I'm happy that before the year ended that Liverpool - my home town - had snow for Christmas, well more like boxing day but it was still Christmas! This part two of the last chapter and I have gone back and edited - not thoroughly though, I will do soon though. **

**Now on with the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter five: Part II<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Rose Pov:<strong>

_"Rose!"exclaimed a voice I recognized as being Lissa._

_Lissa rushed to my side. I heard other footsteps retreating back out the room. Lissa, Christian and Jill must have driven back earlier if they're home now. After another ten minutes of puking, I finally emptied my stomach. I flushed the toilet and brushed my teeth. Then I noticed a tube birth control, which I didn't know where in here beside the sink; my eyes widened. I picked up the tube and studied it for a minute. Lissa, out of my corner of my eye, noticed my shock._

_"Dimitri, I need to speak to Rose alone, can you go wait in the living room with Christian and Jill?"asked Lissa._

_"Sure, I'll be in the living room if you need me."said Dimitri before pressing his lips against my hair. He closed the door behind him, allowing Lissa and I more privacy. I turned around to face her. Her jade-green eyes piercing my brown ones._

I sighed.

"Rose-"said Lissa, her voice thick with concern towards me.

"Your home earlier... I thought you, Jill, Christian, wouldn't be home until later on tonight. I heard Uncle Victor isn't doing too well at the moment,"I said while trying – but failing – to avoid her gaze at the same. Her jade-green eyes pierced back to my brown eyes, which were filled with great concern. The kind of concern one of a mother would have when one of her children is ill. Or like the way we look at Uncle Victor.

"Well, Tasha called me last night and told me, Jill and Christian about what happened yesterday – are you feeling okay Rose? Well, obviously not since Tasha asked us to come back home early from our visit from New York. And the fact you just started randomly vomiting the second we walked into the penthouse. And you look like you've seen a ghost now. Dimitri practically looked like he was afraid that if he left you alone for even a minute, that you would shatter into a million pieces,"said Lissa. She tended to ramble on whenever she is concerned or worried about someone or something. Her compassionate nature always sipped through.

"Liss, you didn't have to come home early because of me-"I said before she cut me off.

I turned back to face the sink. I heard and saw Lissa out of the corner of my eyes walking towards me. She placed her hands on my shoulder as I leaned over the sink. My palms resting on edge of the sink as I looked up into the mirror at her.

"Rose, you're my best friend – sister, no Rose you are my sister. Of course I would come home early if you needed me, it's what sisters and best friends do for one another. It's almost like we've done wedding vows to each other, but without the white dress, the groom, his groomsman, the cake, the wedding reception and the whole thing really apart from the vow."said Lissa, I gave her a small smile. Sometimes she could be such a sop, but she was my sop I suppose."Well, anyways, what were you looking at when you froze before?"

Looking up, I handed her the tube of birth control I found when brushed my teeth earlier. She studied the label, her eyes widened for a split second before darting up to meet my gaze. Her eyes asked a thousand different questions.

"I haven't been taking my pill."I whispered. Her eyes widened once she understood what I was implying. The last day I recall now taking the pill, was the day I left Ankara, Turkey to travel back to Montana – the day before I found Adrian cheating on me with someone girl in our apartment – our ex-apartment I should say. I forgot to take them in the morning afterwards and every other morning after that too.

"Are you late?"asked Lissa. I worked out the maths in my head and nodded.

"Around a week."I replied.

"You don't think you're..."said Lissa.

"I don't know."I whispered.

"Go and get dressed. I'll make an excuse to Dimtiri, Christian and Jill and then we can go the store."said Lissa.

I nodded silently thanking her. She exited the bathroom while I headed down into Dimitri and my bedroom to change. I throw on a pair of jeans, T-shirt, hoodie and a pair of black converse. I met Lissa at the front door. She gave me a small smile before we both quickly left the penthouse and heading downstairs to the store. Outside the penthouse building was Lissa's black range rover. She hopped into the driver's seat while I sat down on the passenger seat. The journey to the store down on the other end of the long street was in utter silence - but it was a comfortable silence.

Soon enough Lissa and I entered the store and headed straight to the feminine care section. Lissa and I spent a good twenty minutes deciding which two pregnancy tests to buy. Eventually we made our way to the checkout and paid for the two items. We exited the store and headed back to the car. My nerves started getting the best of me; Lissa placed a hand on my hand in a comforting gesture. I gave her a small smile, trying to reassure her that I was okay.

Before I even knew it, we both re-entered the penthouse. Dimitri was pacing back and forth in the living room with Christian leaning against the wall while Jill sat down comfortably on sofa. Lissa and I darted passed them into the guest bathroom again. Lissa opened the box and handed me the test. She left the bathroom allowing me to take the test. I knocked on the door, letting her know when I was done.

We waited the set amount of time.

***Beep, beep. Beep, beep***

We walked over to the sink and looked at the instructions first. A plus sign meant it was positive and a line meant it was negative. We locked gazes and nodded at each other. I picked up one test while Lissa picked up the other test. I froze. Lissa turned to face me. However, I continued to look down at the test: A plus sign.

"Rose..."said Lissa.

I walked over to the other side of the room and slouched down against the wall, until I was fully sat down on the floor. The test remained in my left palm while my hand lightly pressed against my lower abdomen. Lissa walked over and kneeled in front of me.

"Rose, don't worry, we won't let Adrian-"said Lissa. I looked up at her, my eyes started tearing up a little with joy and sadness.

"Liss, it's not Adrian's,"I whispered. Much to my relief.

Her eyes widened in shock.

"It's not?"asked Lissa. I shook my head."Well, who's the father?"

"Dimitri..."

* * *

><p><strong>What did you think of the chapter? Sorry it's short, but I didn't get a chance to add this to the last chapter. Will Rose tell Lissa the truth? Is their relationship going to be found out by everyone? Okay, I'm going to start a poll now. Boy or Girl? Both? Boy and a boy? Girl and a girl? Names? <strong>**Don't forget to leave a review behind too.**

**Happy new year everyone. **

**Finally it's 2015, the years have gone so fast!**

**Some Must Reads:**

**VAGypsy: Running to Nowhere (I'm addicted)**

**BethIsMyName: Both her stories.**

**AngelofVengence: her story amazing!**

**(I'll add more next chapter!)**

**-Romitri99**


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own any details of Vampire Academy!**

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**IMPORTANT MUST READ:**

**I've changed two weeks of dating to three weeks, you'll understand hopefully why in this chapter – for pregnancy dates etc was the reason if it isn't made clear!**

**Hey, guys I'm back again. Did you guys miss me? I'm trying to update a couple of times a week now. Thank you RozalineGrey899 for reminding me that I need to update soon. Also, I want to thank you for the amazing feedback I've received so far. I've reached over a 100 followers now and over 5,000 views too, so thank you so much! You guys are truly the best reader ever. I hope you like the chapter and you guys can send in suggestions. How would you guys find a MiaxIvan or ViktoriaxIvan pairing? I wanted to ask which you guys would prefer; shorter chapters, but quicker updates? Or longer chapters and slower updates? Btw at the moment I'm writing shorter chapters, but more regular updates.**

**Now on with the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter six: Part III<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Rose Pov:<strong>

_I walked over to the other side of the room and slouched down against the wall, until I was fully sat down on the floor. The test remained in my left palm while my hand lightly pressed against my lower abdomen. Lissa walked over and knelt in front of me._

_ "Rose, don't worry, we won't let Adrian-"said Lissa. I looked up at her, my eyes started tearing up a little with joy and sadness._

_ "Liss, it's not __Adrian's,"I whispered. Much to my relief I might add. Her eyes widened in shock and wonder. _

_"It's not?"asked Lissa. I shook my head."Well, who's the father?" _

_"Dimitri..."_I said quietly, my voice barely above a whisper. I guess the cat is out of the bag now. This defiantly wasn't how Dimitri and I planned for people to know about us. Wait – what will Dimitri say about this? Does he even want a baby let alone have one with me - well, I know he loves kids as he adores his niece and nephew; Zoya and Paul, but having children of your own is different. We've only recently started dating and adding in a baby into the mix can complicate things. But, I knew I wouldn't get an abortion, I would rather raise this baby alone than that happen – not that I think abortion are wrong, I just don't believe in having for myself.

Dimitri is very responsible, more responsible than I am though, so I know he would do the right thing in the end – would he still want to be with me though? Would he think I did this on purpose somehow? Would he be angry? Sad? Happy? Better yet, what will Adrian do or say when he finds out about that I am pregnant – oh my god I'm pregnant! I'm pregnant with Dimitri Belikov child – I knew that already as I told Lissa before, but it's really just hit home for me. I quickly composed myself and locked gazes with Lissa. Her eyes were wide with shock while her mouth formed an 'o' shape. She kneeled closer towards me, her hands clutching mine. However, she remained speechless for another moment.

"Did you just say Dimitri as in Dimitri Belikov?"asked Lissa carefully, almost checking to see if she heard me correctly. I simply nodded at her.

"Yes, I did,"I said as I pressed my other hand lightly against my lower abdomen and slowly began rubbing small circular motions. A small smile formed across my lips. Lissa's eyes moved down to my hands on my abdomen.

"H-H-How?"asked Lissa, her voice laced with confusion. I chuckled a lightly and rolled my eyes at her.

"I think you know how it happened Lissa, I was in your science class when we were at school."I replied in true Rose Hathaway Mazur form. She narrowed her jade-green eyes at me.

"Rose."said Lissa in scowling tone. She wanted the truth, nothing but the truth when she spoke with that particular tone. I called it the Queen Vasilisa Dragomir tone – she rarely uses it; it's only used for certain occasions, but means she won't take no bullshit from anyone.

I took a deep breath in and out; preparing myself to tell her the truth. I started from the beginning – just before I left Montana for Turkey – I explained that Adrian and I hadn't been intimate for around six months as we couldn't stop arguing with one another. It was becoming impossible to stay in the same room as one another without argument starting. My parents knew about it – my Baba said he could use a hand down in Turkey and I could bring Adrian along for some bonding time - possibly even tell him the truth about the business. My Baba knew a place in Turkey; Mană, couples bounding resort that we could go to try to work things out. I agreed, thinking it would be a great idea. But, I explained I eventually needed a break from him, and I went to Turkey alone in the end.

I moved on to the time I arrived back in the states to find Adrian cheating on me. I immediately rushed over to Dimitri's crying; he comforted me and told me I could do better. And one thing leads to another after we admit our feelings that were buried for one another – I couldn't help, but notice the small smirk that formed on her lips when I told her that part of the story. Soon I moved on to our first date and how romantic it was. Of course she wanted more details of our other dates; I told her about them too – she squealed with excitement. I continued on, not leaving out a single detail. Lissa listened intently, nodding at times for to me acknowledge she understood.

It felt good finally telling someone close to me about my relationship with Dimitri. I could finally be honest and say things I haven't quite had the guts to tell Dimitri yet; Lissa was my sister, I could tell her anything and she wouldn't judge me in the slightest. But, I was curious to see her reaction considering Adrian was her cousin after all and she is close to her cousin.

"Wow, five years of dating Adrian and nothing. No pregnancy scares, no nothing. Yet just over three weeks of dating Dimitri and you're already pregnant."she chuckled"I think this says a lot of about your feelings towards Dimitri."said Lissa, her voice dripping with amusement. I chuckled alongside her, but soon my early thoughts of Dimitri finding out about the baby came to mind again. Lissa gave me a curious look, almost asking what was wrong.

"What am I going to tell Dimitri? Three weeks and already pregnant... What if he's not ready – or he doesn't want the baby Lissa? What if he kicks us both out? Or-"I said.

"Rose."she pulled me into her embrace for a moment and pulled away – looking me in the eyes."Rose, Dimitri loves you – no he adores you and would do anything for you. I promise you that he will not kick you out, if anything he won't let you out his sight for even a minute. Trust me Rose if this was to happen with any guy, Dimitri is probably the only one who would step up to the mark,"said Lissa.

"Really?"I asked.

"Yes, and Rose you're probably better going to the doctors and taking the test there, you know those tests are not hundred percent, but usually are right if it makes you feel any better?"said Lissa.

"Well, it'll probably would calm my nerves more if I go the doctors too."I said. She smiled at me."And I should just tell him?" Lissa nodded and right on cue, there's a knock on the door.

"Come in!"I called. The door opened and Dimitri entered. Lissa gave me a small smile and nodded at me.

"I'll leave you two alone. Christian, Jill and I will see ourselves out. Speak later Rose."said Lissa.

I nodded, she gave me one last hug and whispered good luck to me. She then took the pregnancy test that was her hands and placed them by the sink before waving goodbye and exiting the bathroom. Dimitri moved to kneel in front of me. I gave him a warm smile. He scooped me into his arms - I still hand the other pregnancy test in my hand - and sat me down on top of the toilet. He looked deeply into my eyes and interlocked our fingers. Suddenly, the test dropped onto the floor. Dimitri looked down at the floor and then picked the test up. He then gave me a confused look. I wrapped my arms around his neck and locked into his eyes. This was it, there was no going back now, I might as well just come straight out with it.

"I took two pregnancy tests and they both came back positive."I said all in one breath. I didn't waste any time beating around the bush. His eyes widened in shock.

"Your..."said Dimitri. I nodded.

**A/N: This is a time skip because I've spent a lot of time on that particular scene. Don't worry it's just related to the scene.**

Dimitri and I were able to get the last doctors appointment of day – someone luckily had a last minute cancellation for the last time slot of the day. Currently we waiting for the results back in the doctor's room. Dimitri held my hand in a comforting gesture. I squeezed his hand as I noticed his shaky legs. He brought my hand up to his lips, pressing his lips gently against it and then gave me a warm, small smile. I rested my head against his shoulder. He kissed my hair. Suddenly, the door opened in came Dr Olendzki. She made her way to her desk – a file in her hands – and sat down. She turned to face us both. 'This is it'I thought.

"Did you get the test results back?"asked Dimitri, hope laced in his voice. She nodded and gave us a warm smile.

"Yes, and I've just received the test results back and I want to congratulate the both of you. Rose your pregnant."

* * *

><p><strong>What did you guys think? I hope you guys liked it! Oh, and if anyone knows more about pregnancies please PM! Please also let me know if I get any information wrong! Please don't forget to review, I love hearing your reviews. I loved to read suggestions too. Also, I've started a Romitri babies poll on my profile. I was in a rush to finish this chapter tonight, I have to up early tomorrow for appointment with my therapist. Have good night everyone! <strong>

**I'll proof read again tomorrow!**


End file.
